Icy water
by Seren-star
Summary: Set 12 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is in love with Jacob, after he is surrounded by a gang of newborns, how will Renesmee react when she hears Jacob is dead.
1. Preface

Hi this is my first fan fic story so don't be very harsh but lol. Plz R&R thanks. X

Set 12 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is in love with Jacob, after he is surrounded by a gang of newborns, how will Renesmee react when she hears Jacob is dead.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from twilight as much as I wish I did only the characters I invent, Stephanie Meyer owns them.

**Preface**

The breeze blew through my long curly hair as I looked down at the cold water from the cliff. The same cliff that my mother jumped off 14 years ago because she thought she would never see my father again. I could hear both of my parents shouting my name now, I had to jump it was the only way to heal the pain that cut through me like a thousand knives.I jumped over the edge and as I tumbled down towards the water I could almost hear his voice. The water was icy as I got pulled under and then there was blackness.


	2. Chapter 1

Woo chapter 1. Hope you like it. Plz R&R!! x

**Happy Anniversary **

"HA!" I exclaimed as I realized that my stag was bigger than Jacob's stag.

"Nessie! No fair," He replied "You always cheat!"

I laughed we'd been playing this game for 12 years now and I never got tired of winning. He looked at me lovingly and wove his arm around me "3 years today" he said.

"Happy Anniversary Jake", I replied and snuggled up to him, he was always so warm and loving. "I love you". He looked around "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I was waiting for a better time, but I think now is the right time", he said looking straight at me before dropping onto one knee" Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eye before producing a ring box out of his pocket, the ring was beautiful 20 carat, white gold with a beautiful diamond right in the middle. I was flooded with happiness I couldn't believe it I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Oh Jacob of course I'll marry you" I exclaimed as tears streamed down my face. He placed the ring on my finger and I jumped up to throw my arms around his neck.

"Lets face the music and tell your parents" he laughed I could see tears in his eyes.

"Oh", I said suddenly pulled down to Earth "I'm sure they'll be fine about it"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake give a quick doubtful look.

"Race you there" I said before speeding off.

"Renesmee I said NO!" my mother said sternly

"But Mom!" I yelled

"NO" she said

"Bells" Jacob said calmly

"Don't you dare Jacob Black, how dare you not ask our permission!" She exclaimed.

I gave one desperate look at my father over the years he had become friends with Jacob and knew that I loved him so much. He took a look at me and Jacob then nodded.

"Bella", he said smoothly "I know you care for Renesmee we both do, but she is old enough to make her own decisions, and she knows this is what she wants"

"I will take care of her Bella I promise" Jake said, I could hear a tone of pleading in his voice.

"I know you will Jake", my mother said, she had finally calmed down "It's just she's my little girl and I can't bear to lose her" Jake took my mother's hand.

"Bella you will never lose her" he said. My mother hugged him and finally said

"Ok you have my blessing" she sighed. Dad hugged her but he must have read my mind because he let go quickly so that I could run to hug her. We were both sobbing. But at least I know that she and my father are happy for me.

Hope you like it please review.x


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Woo the 3****rd**** chapter!! Hope you like it. Plz R&R. Thanks. **

**Chapter 3 **

The next few weeks were bliss. Everyone was happy, even the wolf pack came round apart from Leah. Me and Leah have never got on, even when I looked like an 8 year old I went hunting with Jacob and the wolf pack she hated it and me from there on it has always been difficult. But Jacob wants to invite the Clearwater's to wedding so I won't say anything and anyway I like Seth and Sue Clearwater so it doesn't matter.

Auntie Alice has been busy planning the wedding, dress arrangements, locations etc.

I asked about the honeymoon Alice looked puzzled then said "Isle Esme of course".

I heard a snicker, Mom looked mortified and Dad was in fits of laughter.

"What's Isle Esme and how come I've not heard of it?" I asked

"Well..." My Mom began looking slightly shifty.

Emmet who had heard the begging of our conversation suddenly burst out "It's where you were conceived". Mom went bright red, Dad and Emmet were practically rolling on the floor. "Isle Esme", Mom said in a louder tone to speak over Emmet's and Dad's laughter "is an island your Granddad Carlisle brought for Esme as a present"

"You... You might need to buy a new bed if you want to go on honeymoon there!" Emmet spluttered.

"Hey!!" Dad complained "I paid for one 12 years ago" and the laughter started again.

"I don't want to know" I said walking out of the room.

The next day there wasn't so much laughter in the house. Dad was reading the paper and was looking angry "Bella. New borns!" he said. Mom who was reading

Wuthering Heights for what had to be the 100th time looked up. "What?" she sounded serious "Where?" She and Dad both looked worried.

"Heading for Forks by the looks of it" Dad Replied

"What for?" Mom asked

"I don't know'" He replied

"I'll go and find Jacob to tell him" I said

"NO Renesmee" Mom and Dad both said.

"You don't know new born's powers they much stronger than normal vampires" Dad Explained "Your only a half vampire your to vulnerable"

"But what about Jacob he could be killed!!" I yelled

"Don't be silly" Mom said

"But…but…" I stammered

"We know their coming so we'll be prepared" Dad said calmly

"Can I at least drive to see Jacob?" I asked

"I'll drive you there" Mom said " Edward you get the family together we need to know where they are, how many there are and why they are coming."


	4. Chapter 3

Hi sorry It's taken this long to write this chapter I had it all written when my laptop crashed and lost all files and.... well you know how it is. Anywayz hope you enjoy the new chapter and plz R&R!! Xx

Newborn Worries

The whole family sat in the living room silently, just staring in opposite directions, not looking at one another. Alice couldn't see anything about the newborns that were coming so we couldn't work out numbers, dates or what they wanted. As if there wasn't enough tension in the room already with Sam and all the other wolves in the room, you could defiantly tell there was tension in the air. I could feel Leah's eyes boring into my back. Emmet eventually broke the silence. "So you're sure you can't see anything" he asked. I could see Alice's temper rising. "No Emmet I've told you twice now I cannot see a thing" she said slight impatience in her voice "Are sure there might be just something you're missing and it could be crucial" he asked again just to be sure. Alice rose up trembling bright red in the face and her eyes flash dangerously at Emmet. "DO YOU NOT LISTEN EMMET, TO A WORD I SAY?!" I'd never seen Alice like this "I'm Getting Sick and Tired of YOU Pestering Me! Do You Honestly Think I Wouldn't Tell You If I Saw Anything?!" " Alice, don't take it out on Emmet now" Jasper whispered in her ear, as he slowly calmed everyone down with his mood control abilities. But now Rosalie was angry with Alice, "What Is Your Problem?!, all he wanted to do was help!" she hissed at Alice, Alice simply glared at Rosalie and replied " Well if he wanted to help all he needed to do was not pester me!". " Why don't we all calm down?" Sam spoke up with a strong tone of authority in his voice. "Why don't you stay out of this Mongrel?" Rosalie snarled, Paul flared up. "Enough!!!," Carlisle Yelled and everyone went silent. "We can't fight against each other now otherwise we don't stand a chance!" Everyone turned away guiltily "Ok Sam you take the pack with you up to La Push and spread word and we'll take care of things around here." He said firmly "But ....." Jacob started looking half puzzled half annoyed. "Jacob it's the only plan we have got." Carlisle said meekly.

After the wolves had gone we all knew that what was about to come wasn't good and if we weren't careful could end very, very badly. That night when all the others were out hunting all I could think about was Jacob. I kept having an image on him being attacked, I knew I was totally paranoid but even so I needed to know he was all right. I phoned..., no answer, again five minutes later, and again and again. Why would he not pick up? I phoned Billy, atleast he would be able to tell me what was going on. I phoned Billy twice no once did he pick up. It was then I knew something was not right. I had to go and find Jacob.

But will she find him alive..... find out next time. Hope you liked it!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi thanks for reading so far. Sorry my chapters have been so short, I would like to make them longer. Anyway here is chapter 4 hope you like them.

**Departing**

I ran all the way to La Push, seeing as my father, unfairly would not allow me to drive a car. I had a bad feeling in my gut for some reason, but I chose to ignore it. I told myself over and over that I was just paranoid. I stopped for breath, the disadvantage of being half vampire, I still needed to breathe. It was then in the trees that I saw about ten figures, then an eleventh he or she seemed to be the leader. I could tell they were vampires, not just by the pale skin that stuck out in the darkness or the red eyes that glinted whenever their gaze briefly past me, it was the smell of blood, human blood, I could smell it and it smelt so nice. But I knew that they were bad news, they arrived sooner than we thought. I stepped backwards and a twig snapped, I instinctively flew up the nearest tree and crouched there on the top branch, praying that they couldn't hear my heartbeat. Then all of a sudden they disappeared into the forest. I peered to see if I could see further into the forest, to tell which direction they were going in. The branch I was crouching on cracked and I fell to the ground, on a normal day I would have blushed and looked around to see if anyone saw me fall ever so ungraciously from a tree. But today I didn't care if anyone saw land flat on their face, no doubt if they were watching they'd be dead from standing around a gang of bloodthirsty newborns.

I ran further into the forest, I felt really scared now, so many questions ran through my head. Why where they here? What did they want? Would they hurt me, my family, Jacob? And who was leading the newborns? I suddenly stopped in my tracks I was being watched. I felt the eyes on my back. I span round just as I saw a group of huge wolves leap over my head, as I counted them I realised one was missing...... Jacob. I ran on to Jacob's house faster than ever, my heart was pounding. All I could think about was him and hoped he was safe. It was then that I heard a scream, a scream that I knew was Jacob's. "Jacob" I screamed and ran towards where the scream came from. Then an arm came around my waist and kept me in a strong grip, I turned around to see my father looking down on me with a worried expression. He picked me up easily, despite my kicking, screaming and hitting. "No let go of me! JACOB!!!" I screamed, crying so hard. He couldn't be hurt he couldn't be dead, all I could do was yell there was no way my Dad would let me go. I saw the rest of my family speed past towards where Jacob was. Dad suddenly through me into the grip of my mother, I heard him whisper to her "Get her out of her, this is going to upset her". As I got dragged away from La push and neared to our house, all I could do was pray he was all right. He had to be all right.

Hope you like it. Sorry for all Jacob fans. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey sorry it's been so long for me to update, revision, pretty lame excuse I know lol. Plz R&R.

I stayed in my room all week, because I didn't want to face it, I didn't want to face life, and I didn't want to face my parents especially. They wouldn't let me be with Jacob in his dying moments, when he needed me, when he called out for me. Did they not have emotions, did they not care that he died without the person he loved, his fiancé by his side? I hated them both, especially my dad. When we got home the night Jacob died, he yelled at me for being stupid, for recklessly going to La Push, without any protection. "Why did you go up there? It could have been you that got killed!" I looked over at my mother, for support, but all she did was nod with tears streaming down her face. "I wish it was! You lied to me, the whole family lied to me, you said you were going hunting, when you knew that the newborns were here. If you'd told me then maybe Jacob would still be here!" I screamed at him, he didn't even give me any sympathy "You were reckless, you are not as strong as full vampire, they would have snapped you like a twig, you stupid girl!" He yelled right up in my face. "Your monsters, the pair of you, blood sucking monsters and I hate you both!" I screamed at them both and ran to my room. I heard silence down stairs.

I heard my door creak open, probably my mother try to come and make conversation, for the 8th time this week, she sat down on my bed and sighed. I could feel her eyes staring at me, I could feel two more pairs of eyes staring at me from the other side of the room. "Honey, Carlisle has come to see you, were worried about you. You haven't been hunting, all week, and you haven't spoken a word" She said quietly. I could hear my father murmuring to Carlisle across the room about how "It's been like this all week". Then the next thing my mother said made me shoot bolt upright, "It's Jacob's funeral tomorrow, we are all going." She was choking back tears, and wasn't expecting me to shove her away from me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you cow, and why are you attending, he hated vampires, he hated all you blood suckers!" I screamed at them all. Then my father said something that made me finally let all of my rage out, as he spoke, I sped across the room raised my hand and slapped him, "Your as much a vampire than us all" he muttered. My mother gasped as she saw me hit him, "Don't ever say that again, you are all monsters! But you Edward Cullen, you are the biggest monster of all, when you went to the Volturi, I wish you had died there, I wish you were dead, I HATE YOU!!" My mother gasped, Carlisle looked shocked, my father kept his solemn expression, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. As I pushed past him he grabbed my arm, and turned me to face him "You think that changes who you are, you think that hating vampires will make you not be one? You will always be part vampire, always." He growled. I stared at him, hatred burning right through me. "Go drive a stake through your heart" I spat at him. Yanked my arm out of his hand and sped off.

I didn't know where I was going all I knew is that I was thirsty, really thirsty and no animal blood would quench the thirst. I could smell human blood, it hit me like a speeding truck. I could tell it was around 3 miles from here, that wasn't far, not with the speed I could travel at. I knew I had to have that blood, I didn't know what I would do afterwards, but I didn't care. As I ran through the woods, I could hear Jacob's voice in my head, saying "Don't do it Nessie" His voice was pleading, I stopped and almost turned back, then I heard my father's voice calling me, and getting nearer. I turned and sped towards the blood, he was right, I will always be part vampire, and so if I'm part vampire I may as well act like a vampire. When I got to where the blood scent was, I saw a body on the floor, It was a man, he looked around in his mid twenties, he was writhing in pain on the floor, I could tell that he had been bitten, his blood was on all the leaves around him, "hheellpp mmmmmee" he stuttered quietly. I kneeled down, "It's going to be ok" I Murmured, I picked up his wrist and sank my teeth into where he had been bitten. The man went completely pale, and then his whole body went limp. I stood up and wiped my lips, the blood tasted so sweet and yet there was so little, I wanted more. Suddenly agonizing pain went through my body, I screamed out and fell to the floor, the pain spread through my body, and then just as suddenly as the pain hit me, it disappeared. I got up and saw my father standing there glaring at me and staring down at the body "You happy father dear, you reminded me just how much of an evil bloodsucking monster I really am" I lifted my face to stare at him, he went completely rigid, "Oh Renesmee, what have you done" he whispered, he stared at the body on the floor then back to me "You killed him!" He yelled, I rolled my eyes, he never understood me, "He was already dying, he'd been bitten, he is better off not being one of, that's what you always say! He looked me in the eye, then his eyes widened ever so slightly in panic, "Renesmee get back to the house!! Go" He grabbed my arm and literally through me in the direction of the house. "Sheesh, it's like of got three heads or something" I murmured.

As a burst through the door, my mother came and grabbed me into a hug "Don't do that again, we thought you were gonna do something stupid", she paused for second "Renesmee, why do you smell of blood?" she pulled me away from her so she could stare at me. "Renesmee what have you done?! That's human blood, you killed them?!" When I looked up to face her, gasped and turned me around to face the mirror, and I saw why they all looked shocked when I looked them in the eye. My eyes that were brown were now a dark, dark crimson.

Hope you liked it will update soon, if you think I should continue. I'm thinking of what she could do at Jacob's funeral any ideas? Lol

Please review.


End file.
